The Easter Buffy
by WileyDairyGnome
Summary: Anya gets a mysterious Easter egg that no one else gets. Could it be from a demon? Or is it something far worst, something that Anya has been dreading her entire life... The Easter Bunny?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This chapter is just Part 1 of this story. Stay tuned for Part 2! I hope you enjoy it and I'd love any feedback. Happy Easter! :)

- WileyDairyGnome

* * *

><p>It was such a beautiful morning, one that Anya was thankful of being a human for. She remembered the Dark Days when she lived for vengeance, and remembered how many mornings she experienced where the room was filled with red blood, almost orange from the light of the early sun.<p>

She rubbed her eyes and turned over to find Xander still asleep. He looked so young and innocent with his eyes closed. So sweet. He's been working hard at the construction site the last few weeks, and they've had less sex than usual, which Anya wasn't so happy about. They used to do it at least twice a day, but now they only did it about once a night. Xander would assure Anya that it was more than most couples did, but Anya was sure she would have enjoyed more of it.

She continued to lie next to Xander, just watching him sleep. She felt warm air breeze out of his nose as he breathed in and out. It comforted her, at least it wasn't from his smelly morning mouth which she kissed intently anyway. Xander woke slightly to kiss her back, then fell back to sleep.

Anya got out of bed and tied a silk robe around herself. She walked out of the bedroom and pulled the curtains away from the large living room windows, letting the warm sun glaze on her skin. She turned to walk to the kitchen corner, and jumped. She looked twice and saw she wasn't imagining things. There in the middle of the long dining table was a small egg. It wasn't just an egg, but it was colourful, decorated, moderately sparkly, kind of pretty actually. Anya examined it thoroughly, and wondered who had put it there. It couldn't have been Xander since he was in bed way before she was last night. She looked around the apartment but found everything to be undisturbed. It was just the egg.

"Oh. My. God." Anya gasped.

Xander jumped out of bed at the alarm of Anya's scream. He barged out of the room to find Anya standing there.

"Anya, what's the matter?" his eyes were opened wide and quickly looked around the room to see what she was screaming at. "What is it?"

"Xander, we have to leave." Anya said calmly but urgently.

"What, leave? Why, what's wrong?"

"Xander, I do not have time to explain, our lives are at stake here."

"What? Why? Should I call Buffy?" Xander asked. Usually when their lives were at stake, calling Buffy was always Xander's first instinct.

"No! Xander, look!" she held up the egg. Xander looked at the egg with confusion. It was very colourful and sparkly.

"What about it?"

"I just found it on the dining table, it has to be a message of some sort. A death threat." Anya said as a matter-of-factly.

"I highly doubt it. It's Easter, Anya!" Xander said slightly annoyed.

"But who put it here?" Anya asked confused.

"I don't know," he begins to laugh, "Maybe it was the Easter Bu-"

"The what?" Anya panicked.

"Um, nothing." Xander said. He knew never to say that word in front of Anya.

"Oh my god, Xander! You were about to say the 'B' word!" Anya said, slapping Xander on the chest.

"No I wasn't, I was going to say it was probably from the… Easter Buffy." Xander made up all of a sudden.

"The Easter… Buffy?" Anya didn't totally believe it.

"Of course! Uh, every year for Easter, Buffy likes to sneak into all of our houses and uh, leaves eggs," Xander said, he knew right away how pathetic this sounded, "And well, since you always go out of town around Easter to hide from… Other 'B' words, you've never gotten to experience it."

"Why does she do that?" Anya asked.

"I don't know, uh, you know Buffy. She's uh…" Xander coughs and goes to the kitchen to make coffee.

...

Anya counted the money in the cash register as she waited for Buffy to arrive at The Magic Shop. She wanted to know more about this "Easter Buffy" business. However, holding the warm, crisp green bills in her hands made her feel more calm and comfortable. She sniffed it when no one was looking.

"You!" Anya pointed to Buffy as her and Dawn walked in, "I want to have a word with you!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Dawn yelped.

"Not you, Dawn." Anya said.

"Oh. Hah! You're in trouble!" Dawn laughed at Buffy before she went and sat with Xander.

"Is something wrong, Anya?" Buffy asked.

"Yes there is! Do you think this is funny?" Anya held up the egg.

"Well," Buffy looked at the egg confusingly, "It's a little sparkly, which I guess is funny."

"Hah, you're a riot Buffy," Anya said sarcastically, "Why would you leave me this? Do you know how scared I was this morning? Do you like to see me squirm in pure phobic horror?"

Buffy looked at Anya with concern, "What are you –"

"- I told Anya everything, Buffy," Xander rushed in, "I told her about how you give us all Easter eggs every year, you know, Easter Buffy! Haha…" He opened his eyes widely towards Buffy.

"Oh, uh right! Haha, oh yeah. That's me. I uh, I did that. Sorry, I thought you would have liked it," Buffy said.

"Oh," Anya looked at the egg again and finally smiled, "Well thanks, Buffy. This is the best Easter egg ever!"

"What? Why didn't I get one?" Dawn asked, obviously eavesdropping the whole time.

"I'll get you one later," Buffy muttered to Dawn as she pulled her away.

"See? Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about," Xander said.

"Yes, you were right." Anya kissed Xander.

...

"I'm freaking out!" Xander panicked to Buffy and Willow. Anya and Dawn were at the café across the street getting drinks.

"There must be some logical explanation, Xander. No reason to freak out," Buffy assured.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe there really is an Easter Bunny." Willow said uncertainly.

"Well then why didn't you get one?" Xander asked.

"Well, Easter isn't exactly a Jewish holiday," Willow said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get one either," Buffy said, "Maybe it's some kind of Easter demon?"

"A demon that leaves Easter eggs in people's houses?" Xander asked.

"Maybe…" Buffy said, not so sure herself.

"Then why are we the only ones who got one?" Xander panicked again, continuing to pace back and forth.

"How do you know you were the only ones? People get Easter eggs every year, they could have gotten one of these mysterious ones too," Willow said. She picked up Anya's egg that sat in the middle of the circular table. She examined it closely and even smelled it.

"Well?" Xander asked.

"It smells like chocolate to me," Willow said. She raised the egg up, about to smash it against the table.

"Wait!" Xander said, covering his face, but it was too late. Willow smashed the egg against the table. Everyone slowly looked at the results.

"See, it's just chocolate," Willow said.

"Hey!" Anya yelled. She rushed over with the trays of coffee and picked up her smashed chocolate egg, "Why would you do that?"

"Uh, sorry. We were just afraid it could have been harmful," Willow said.

"My poor thing," Anya looked down at the broken chocolate in her hands, and it was starting to melt, her hands warm from the coffee. She gave a dirty look to Willow and popped the chocolate in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait of this chapter, I didn't realize time when by so quickly since I've been busy with school and all. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to look out for Chapter 3!

- WileyDairyGnome

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anya woke up to another beautiful day. The sun was streaming through the thin curtains, creating an aura of a soft pink around the room. Xander was still asleep of course. Yesterday he seemed to be very concerned for some reason. He wasn't very happy when she ate her chocolate egg, but why? What could be wrong with it? If there was something wrong with it, Buffy wouldn't have given it to her. Right?<p>

Anya rubbed her eyes and lightly kissed Xander on the nose. She pulled the blankets off her feet to get out which is when she saw the blood. Blood was spread all across the bed. Red, warm, sticky blood. Xander woke up to Anya's scream, and he screamed as well before he jumped out of bed. He looked at all the blood, some of it even got on his own legs. He followed where the blood seemed to come from. From Anya.

"Anya! What happened, are you hurt?"

"No! I… I don't know!" Anya panicked. She stood up on the bed, blood pouring down her legs. They both looked down to where she laid, and found a small, colourful, perfectly sparkled egg.

"What… What is that?" Anya screamed.

"That small egg made all that blood?" Xander replied, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I feel fine! I just… I don't understand. Is this supposed to happen?" she asked while wiping her forehead, smearing blood on herself.

"Is what supposed to happen? I don't know what's happening!" Xander panicked.

Anya picked up the egg. It was the same size as her chocolate egg from yesterday, but it weighed a little more.

"What is it?" Xander panted.

Anya looked at Xander, "That Easter egg didn't come from Buffy, did it?" she asked angrily.

"Um, of course!"

"Don't you lie to me, Xander. Look at what's happened already!"

"Okay! Okay, it didn't come from Buffy,"

"How could you lie to me?"

"An, I don't know who the egg came from! The only thing I could think of is –"

"- What?"

"The uh –"

"- The what?"

"The Easter Bunny!" Xander screamed. Anya stared at Xander in shock while still holding the small egg before fainting in the bed of blood.

...

"Is she going to be okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. She refused to go to the hospital, but I think she's fine, she fainted mostly from shock," Xander explained.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do," Willow said as she took Anya's shift at the Magic Shop cash register.

"Well, there is one thing," Xander said as he placed the small egg on the counter.

"Is that it?" Buffy asked, examining it closely.

"Yep. It seemed to have come out of her," Xander said, "Can you guys help find out what's going on? I don't think that was just chocolate she ate."

"Of course, we'll get right on it," Buffy and Willow assured as they all hit the books.

The three sat at the circular table, passing around books, flipping through pages, trying to find information on the egg that lay in the middle of the table. That was when it began to move.

"Guys!" Xander alerted.

They all looked at the egg. It wiggled in sudden movements, sparkles flying off at every jump. It began to crack, and all of a sudden, the egg exploded into dissolved pieces. Pink, sparkly dust clouded the middle of the table. As the dust faded away, sitting there on the table was a short, little bunny.


End file.
